My Savior
by TLAOU -TheLastAndOnlyUnicorn
Summary: Emma rubbed her eyes, “You're telling me a mob led by my mother wants to murder you? At … 7.15 in the morning?” “Are you still asleep? I'm in serious danger and you philosophize about murder before breakfast?” Regina snapped. Takes place after the battle against Zelena, Ruby is still in town. #SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1: Murder before breakfast

"Emma?"

Regina's voice was shaking a little and Emma sat up straight and pressed the phone closer to her ear, "Regina? Are you okay?"

"I am, but I almost got burned alive and am hiding in my vault now."

"What? Is a new monster in town? What is it this time? A dragon? Did you anger Maleficent and Lily?"

"No, of course not! It's your mother!" Regina said, the usual irritation resonating in her voice.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Did you have another mother you didn't tell me of? Of course, Mary Margaret! And … as it seems she gathered half of the town to help her lynch me. Oh ..."

"What?"

"Gold is here too … That's it, my protection ward is down."

Emma rubbed her eyes, "You're telling me a mob led by my mother wants to murder you? At … 7.15 in the morning?"

"Are you still asleep? I'm in serious danger and you philosophize about murder before breakfast?" Regina snapped.

"Okay, okay. What do you want me to do?", Emma got up, put the phone on speaker and started dressing herself.

"Find out what's going on, _Sheriff_" Regina assigned her. "Call me when you know something new. I'll be hiding somewhere else now. And Emma? Make sure Henry is safe."

"Of course."

Five minutes later Emma called their son while getting in the car. He didn't answer so she decided to stop by at Mary Margaret's apartment. She entered and called for Henry. The answer was a loud pounding upstairs. When she tried to open the door to Henry's room it was locked but a moment later a clicking sound resonated and it swung open. Henry grinned at her, holding hair needles in his hand.

"I did it!" he exclaimed and Emma smiled back. He was definitely her son. His expression changed from happy to worried in a second, "Is mom alright?"

"She is", Emma calmed him down, "She's hiding till we find out what's going on here."

"Good" he sighed and walked out of his room, down the stairs. Emma followed him.

"Grandpa and grandma locked me up when I tried to stop them from starting a hunting party for her. They were like different people. They said Regina needed to pay for all the bad things she did." he reported.

"When did it start? They behaved normal when we all ate dinner together yesterday" Emma remembered.

"Yeah, I know. I think it began just at 7. I was still in bed but could hear them discussing about the best ways to kill someone. So I got up and only then heard they were talking about mom", he frowned. Emma padded his shoulder, "Don't worry, kiddo. We're gonna find the one who did this. Somebody must have cursed them."

They got in Emma's bug and drove to Granny's first to grab something for breakfast. Emma couldn't concentrate with an empty stomach and Regina would never forgive her if she let Henry starve. When they waited for their order she texted the other woman that Henry was with her and safe.

Ruby handed them over their meal when suddenly the diner's owner stormed out, armed with her crossbow.

"Granny? What is it?" the brunette asked alarmed.

"What is it? You really have to ask me that?" the old woman replied. Sam, the cook, ran out the kitchen now, too, a knife in his hand.

All guests, including Emma and Henry, starred at them.

"We're going to hunt down that woman that took everything from us! She needs to be punished for what she did to us! All of us!" Granny blared and the man behind her nodded in agreement.

"You mean my mom?" Henry asked, standing up.

"Kid" Emma tried to stop him. She had no idea what was going on but she never saw the old woman that furious and didn't wanted him getting in her way.

"Your mom is right behind you, boy" Granny corrected him. "That other woman, The Evil Queen, isn't your mother. She was the one that cursed us all! She tried to kill your grandmother countless times. Because of her your real mother had to give you up for adoption!"

"What? No, Emma didn't gave me up because of Regina. She just wanted to give me my best chance" Henry corrected her, his fists clutched at his side. Emma put a hand on his shoulder to pull him back but he shook her off.

"Exactly and that wasn't with her, because The Evil Queen made Snow and Charming give their baby up to save us all. That made her an orphan that couldn't take care of a child" Granny continued her chain of causation.

"Stop it now!" Ruby got in between them. "I don't know what's gotten into you the three minutes I left you out of my sight but I summon you to leave this diner now! And don't come back till you find your mind again."

Granny looked at Ruby the way she would look at a rat in the kitchen but finally left, followed by the cook. When the door closed Henry immediately turned to Emma, "That's exactly the way grandpa and grandma behaved! Something must turn people into bad versions of theirselves!"

"Snow and David?", Ruby sounded worried.

"Yeah, they also went off to hunt Regina. They even locked me up in my room, when I tried to stop them" he explained.

Ruby frowned, "But who would do this? And how?"

"We're gonna find that out. Operation Cobra part 2 starts now!" Henry exclaimed. "Are you gonna help us, Ruby?"

"Of course. I need my Granny here."

"Sit down, Henry" Emma said and handed him his bag. "We can discuss our strategy over breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2: Henry's investigation

**Authors****note** Hey guys, just some quick information. This fanfiction will have 15 chapters, each one around 1 k words. I'm planing to post 2 - 3 times a week. So stay tuned for the next chapters ;)

If you find any spelling or grammatical errors feel free to text me or leave a comment so I can correct them. English is not my first language but I still hope there are no bigger mistakes. Anyways, thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

Henry took a sip of his hot cocoa, "First we need to figure out how people fall under this spell. Then maybe we can trace it back to it's source."

"What do Mary Margret, David, Granny, your cook and Gold have in common?" Emma thought out loud. Regina had spoken of half of the town coming after her, including them.

"Mr. Gold is chasing her too?" Henry asked worried, but before Emma could say anything to calm him down Ruby went in, "Don't worry, Henry. Your mom is the former Evil Queen. She can handle that imp."

"They all suffered under her reign. They fought against her in the enchanted forest. You fought against her", Emma turned to Ruby. "But you're still … you."

"Um, thanks?"

"What makes you different from your Granny and all the other's?" Henry continued Emma's train of thoughts.

"She's younger, she has magic, she ..." the blonde answered bur Henry cut her off, "Mary Margaret is not much older than you, Ruby, isn't she? And Mr. Gold has magic too and still is after my mom."

"We're around the same age" Ruby confirmed. "But you know my magic isn't dark like Rumpelstiltskin's, right? And I was born with it."

"I don't think we're on the right path, guys" Emma sighed. "Maybe..."

She was interrupted when somebody bursted out the bathroom, the same furry that had been written on Granny's face on his now. His eyes landed on Henry and he immediately headed for him. Emma got up and blocked his way, "What do you want?"

The man pointed on her son, "He lived with her for many years. He has to know where she is!"

Emma couldn't believe her ears when she heard Henry say, "I'll tell you where she is. Under one condition. You need to answer me a question first."

"Henry! What are you doing?" Emma hissed but he turned to her and looked her in the eyes, "Trust me, Ma."

"Fine. Ask"

"Since when do you feel the urge to kill The … Evil Queen?", Henry questioned him.

"Since forever" was the short reply.

"That's no real answer. Tell me the exact moment" he commanded.

"I don't know. It feels like forever!" the man defended himself.

"If it was forever then why are you searching her only now and not earlier?" Henry persisted.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm gonna find her on my own", with that the guy stormed off and left them as clueless as before.

"We're gonna ask the fairies for help" Emma decided and made her way out, followed by Henry and Ruby. There was silence in the car when they drove to the convent.

"You know what?" Ruby broke the silence, "Maybe we think to complex, maybe it's really simple what's connecting all the people that want to kill Regina."

"You mean, we think about personality or magic abilities, when it's not personal but universal like the air they breathed ?" Emma asked.

"Oh damn! You're right! The water!" Henry almost screamed. "It's in the water!"

"You mean the ground water?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes! Mary Margret and David showered this morning, like they always do. I'm sure Granny and your cook washed their hands when they worked in the kitchen, and the man came from the bathroom where he washed them too" Henry explained his theory.

"So all the people that didn't went after Regina had no water contact this morning?" Emma asked.

"I hadn't" he confirmed.

"Me neither. I had no time since Regina called me" the blonde confessed..

"But I had. I showered this morning and brushed my teeth of course" Ruby told them.

"When?"

"At 5:30 I think. Couldn't sleep any longer. Maybe because of my instincts that were warning me that something bad would happen" the brunette thought out loud.

"I think so" Henry agreed. "And it seems like somebody poisoned the water between 6 and 7."

For a brief seconds Emma had looked over to Henry but that was enough for someone to step on the road without her noticing. If not for Ruby screaming "Look out!" Emma totally would have hit that guy. However she managed to avoid him and to stop the car.

"What the hell we're you thinking?!" she almost screamed out the window to the man that was now walking over to them. He was dressed in black and as he came closer she recognized the leather closing and saw his hook blinking in the sunlight.

Hook didn't respond to her question, he seemed to look right through her.

"Have you seen him?", his eyes focused on Emma now.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The crocodile. Do you know where he is?"

"Why? What do you want from him?" Ruby intervened.

Hook's gaze hardened and he suddenly seemed well aware of the three of them in the car. His eyes focused on Henry and without thinking, Emma pushed him away and floored the gas pedal, leaving him behind.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asked and Emma met her eyes in the reviewing mirror. They were wide open.

"I don't know. He wasn't himself anymore."

Henry had been quiet all the time but piped up now, "He wasn't after my mom, he was after Mr. Gold, which means that the curse isn't just about hurting her."

"It's like he became his old self. Just controlled by his desire for revenge" Emma added.

"Maybe" Ruby began but was interrupted when Emma's phone started to ring. The blonde picked up without looking who called her.

"Emma?", Regina's breathless voice sounded through the speaker.

"I'm here" the blonde confirmed.

"I need your help. Gold managed to block my magic. I can't defend myself anymore."

Emma's heart stopped for a second. She could hear people screaming in the background and she even managed to pick Mary Margret's voice out of the chore.

"Where are you?" she asked with furry in her voice.

"In the mines. You remember where you defeated Mal in her dragon form? I'm hiding there" the brunette whispered and Emma got the feeling that the screaming just got louder.

"Hold on. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"There she is! The Evil Queen!" someone shout in the background and Regina sighed, "I think that will be too late. Could you … could you give me Henry, please?"

Emma's throat seemed to tighten as if someone had put his hands around it and squeezed. Squeezed until no air came through anymore.

She stopped the car immediately. "I won't let you die Regina! Just tell me how I can stop this!"

The other woman sounded defeated when she answered, "I don't know. Now please give me my son."

Emma gave the phone to Henry who's face was as pale as a blanket.

"Mom?" he whispered, pressing it to his ear. His voice was trembling.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mines

Ruby suddenly grabbed Emma's wrist and starred at her, an unknown intensity in her eyes, "You have magic, Emma. You still can save her!"

Emma looked at her still unable to breath normally.

"Teleport yourself."

"I … never learned that" she answered, her voice trembling like Henry's.

"Then figure it out! Now!", Ruby gave her a push and that's what kicked Emma out of this strange state she had been in. She got out of the car, taking a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Magic was not about thinking, but feeling she remembered. And Emma was feeling a lot at the moment but mostly worry and pain and … guilt. She hadn't taken the situation serious enough. She had thought Regina was strong enough to hide and defend herself longer. It was Emma's fault. She overestimated Regina, 'cause she always seemed so strong and never asked for help. But she was also human and it should have been clearly recognizable that Regina alone couldn't defeat a whole town and The Dark One. Henry would never forgive her for that misjudgment.

What Emma felt now was anger. Anger at herself that she couldn't do one thing right, anger on the people that tried to hurt Regina and anger on the brunette herself because she chose the wrong path all those years ago... Yet somehow that made her even more beautiful in Emma's eyes.

She closed her eyes, imagining Regina hiding behind a rock in the cave, the village people armed with everything they had found closing around her, leaded by Gold. She remembered the way Regina's arms had felt around her when they had hugged with Henry after they had saved him from Zelena, the genuinely but rare smileys Regina gave her, her husky voice that said her name …

Suddenly Emma heard screaming and when she opened her eyes she stood right where she had imagined Regina to be. The cave was higher than she remembered.

"Regina!" she called out and began running in the direction of the mob that wasn't led by Gold but her own parents. She fought her way through it, punching people and kicking them not carrying who they were. Finally she reached the end just to find a horrible situation. Regina stood at the edge of the brink. Her olive skin covered with bruises and cuts and … blood. Blood on her hands, in her face, even in her hair. Emma wanted to run to her, to shield her body with her own and let nobody lay a finger on her ever again but someone grabbed her wrist. She tried to free it from the grasp that turned out to be Gold's.

"Let me go" she shout and saw how he pulled out the armband Regina had worn on her wrist that suppressed her magic when she had been kidnapped and tortured. He now tried to put it on hers as well.

Gold may have lived hundreds of years and knew all about magic but he didn't grew up in the foster system where he had to defend himself from older kids, he never had gotten in a hand fight with others so he wasn't prepared when Emma punched him right in the face. And he wasn't fast enough to stop her when she used the moment of surprise to press the armband on his own wrist. She turned to the brunette again heading for her. That was when the arrow hit Regina. She stumbled backwards, pressing her hand to her chest. Her gaze met Emma's. Surprise was written all over Regina's face. Then she fell. Backwards in the profound abyss.

Without thinking Emma jumped after her.

**Author's note**

As you can see I live for cliffhangers. But no worries I'll post the next chapter verry soon, promise!

Btw what do you think of the story cover? Took me ages to make it.


	4. Chapter 4: I-D-I-O-T

She didn't know how she did it and she didn't care either cause all that mattered was Regina in her arms.

"Hello? I need help!" she shouted but nobody responded. Where were the fairies when they were needed?

"I'll take you to the hospital" she decided.

"Emma" Regina just said and the blonde immediately stopped in her tracks. She never heard the other woman sound that weak.

"Regina, what is it?"

"Lay me down" she requested and Emma carefully put her on the bench next to them. Regina's face was pale, sweat pearls glanced on her skin and every breath she took seemed to be hurting her. The arrow had missed her heart, but when Regina coughed blood, Emma needed to be no doctor to know it hit her lung and that she was running out of time.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Emma said, her voice not showing any of the countless emotions she felt at the moment. Regina took her hand, her grip unexpectedly tight.

"Too late ... Henry?" she gasped and Emma answered, "He's safe with Ruby."

"Tell him … I love him."

Emma felt tears welling up in her eyes but she blinked them away. She wouldn't give up. She was Emma Swan, the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and like them she'd always find a way.

"You can tell that himself" she replied and lifted the smaller woman up again. That Regina didn't even protested showed Emma only that she needed to hurry. So she closed her eyes and moments later they stood in front of Gold's shop. Emma managed to open the door but when she tried to get inside a magic barrier made her stumble backwards. She was so frustrated she wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

"It's okay …" Regina whispered, blood on her lips. "I suppose … I deserve-"

"Stop it! You don't deserve any of this! And you're not gonna die!", now Emma was crying. She turned her back to the magic barrier and looked down at Regina who looked up at her with an expression in her eyes Emma never saw there before. It was like all of her wards had shut down and Emma could look right at her soul. Her magnificent, colorful soul.

The blonde took some steps backwards till she could feel the energy buzzing behind her. She closed her eyes, concentrated and … believed. She could do this. She could save her. She felt Regina's eyes on her and then she took a step back.

It was like a million volt rushed through her body, thousands of needles seemed to prick her skin, but Emma took another step. She still didn't make it. The barrier stretched like an elastic band and the pain got worse, but she took another step and another and finally they got through. Emma opened her eyes again, feeling so weak like she hadn't eaten or slept for weeks but when she looked down at Regina's closed eyes she hurried to carry her with all the strength she had left to the counter, laying her down after wiping it free.

"Regina! Regina look at me!"

"Can't" the other woman whispered.

"That's okay, just stay with me. Only another minute, then I'll have something to heal you, okay? Please count the seconds out loud for me."

Regina started whispering the numbers, beginning with one. Emma looked around till her gaze landed on a collection of wands. They seemed to be exactly what she was looking for.

Regina reached 12 now. Her voice went more quiet with every number and the breaks where she had to catch her breath again stretched more and more.

The blonde closed her eyes searching for the right wand to use and took the one in the middle. She had no idea if this would work, but she couldn't make it worse for Regina, so she took it and stepped to her.

"Okay Gina, I'm gonna get that arrow out now and then I'll heal you. I just need you to spell my name for me, alright?"

"I" Regina breathed and Emma worried that she couldn't think clear anymore, but while she concentrated and worked magic to extract the arrow a "D" followed and she started smiling. She used the ward without any problems. Her wish to help Regina made it work before she even concentrated on it.

"I" Regina spelled on and inhaled deep, now that she could do it again. The fairy magic had healed her within seconds. "O"

She opened her eyes, "T"

Emma smiled at her, disbelieve written all over her face. There she was, looking more beautiful than ever.

Regina looked down her body and frowned, "I need a shower. I have too look terrible."

"You don't. Life looks good on you" Emma smirked and it was only now that she felt the exhaustion. Her legs buckled under her weight and she sank to the ground. Regina was at her side in a second and Emma could see the same tiredness in her eyes that had to be written in hers as well.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asked worried and Emma nodded, still smiling at her. She had to look like a lovesick puppy, but seeing Regina alive, watching her care for her was the best thing she could imagine.

"I think we both need a shower and some sleep" Regina suggested. "We just need to find a safe place first."

"You're right" Emma yawned. "Even though showering could be difficult. Anyway, let's call Henry first and tell him you're okay."

* * *

**Autor's** **note**: No more cliffhangers for a while as you all have been complaining, lol.


	5. Chapter 5: Mythology lesson

Henry answered the phone at the first ringing. "Mom?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"We're okay, Henry" Regina answered. "Emma saved me."

She threw a smile at her that made Emma's heart skip a beat.

"Thanks god" he breathed out. "Where are you?"

"At Gold's shop" Emma answered.

"We'll be there in a second" Ruby's voice sounded through the speaker and they hung up.

Regina and Emma sat there shoulder to shoulder when Henry and Ruby stormed in.

"Are you two okay? I smelled a lot of blood" the brunette asked and only then noticed the dried blood all over them. Her gaze slipped to Regina. She took in all the details and handed her a bottle of water. Regina thankfully took it and gulped down half of it before she remembered her manners. Henry kneeled before her, put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "I'm glad you're alright, mom. You're not The Evil Queen anymore and you don't deserve this. We're gonna break this curse."

Regina smiled at him so open and full of love that Emma forgot how to breath for a second.

"Thank you, Henry."

That's when Ruby's phone started to ring. "Yeah?" she answered.

"Hi, it's me, Belle. I've found something."

Ruby put the phone on speaker, "Spill it."

"Are you familiar with the Greek mythology?"

"Not really" Emma confessed and Regina and Henry both shot her a look of disbelief. Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Never needed that."

"Well, there are five rivers in the underworld, the place where peoples souls travel when they die. You might have heard of Styx, the most famous one, as an oath on the river Styx has to be kept if you don't want terrible things to happen to you, or the invulnerability it provided the famous Achilles who fought in the Trojan War and was bathed in this river as a child. However there are also the rivers Lethe and Acheron. Legend says -"

"Enough of that mythology lesson, Percy Jackson. Just tell us what we're dealing with" Regina interrupted her.

"Well" Belle began. "I think that's exactly what we're dealing with. I read about a former Dark One, actually the first Dark One of all time, called Nimue, who used water from these rivers to create a potion that caused chaos and sorrow" Belle explained. "It made people forget theirselves. They only remembered every event with the person that made them feel the most pain. Therefore she used water from the river of woe- Acheron- and the river of forgetfulness – Lethe. People went mad. Some ended their lives because of the constant pain they were in, other's believed their woe could end if they would end the person's life that caused it. Nimue herself bathed in the river Styx so that no one could hurt her."

"So you're saying someone put that potion in the ground water system?" Emma asked not even questioning that the underworld existed. Ogres, fairies, Dark Ones did. Why not magic river's and an afterlife?

"Not quite. I don't think one potion can poison a whole town. I guess..."

"Someone found a way to make these rivers enter Storybook's ground water" Regina finished her sentence. "So everything I've done is unforgiven. I made them suffer and now they want me to pay for it. With my life."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand and asked, "How are we gonna stop this?"

They heard Belle sigh through the speaker, "That's what I'm still trying to find out. I could need some help searching for the answers."

"I'm coming over" Henry promised and turned to his mother's and Ruby. "Belle and I will find the answer. In the mean time you three have to look for the place where these rivers enter Storybrooke."

"Henry, I don't think-" Ruby started after she looked at the dark circles under their eyes and the way the two leaned on one another.

"It's fine. We're gonna find it" Regina smiled, getting on her feet. Emma saw exactly how much strength that cost her and how she had to lean on the wall for support, now selling it as a cool pose.

"Totally" Emma agreed. "Ruby will escort you to the library and come back with some food and coffee. Then we will be ready to start our quest."

Henry nodded, "I rethought the name of the mission and I think we should change it to Operation Neptune."

"Whatever" Emma agreed.

"Good luck" Henry wished them and he and Ruby walked out. As soon as they were out of sight Regina sat down again, her legs shaking. She groaned, "I never felt so weak. I need my magic."

"How did Gold block it?" Emma wanted to know. The other woman pulled her shirt down her shoulder and showed of a wound the magic wand hadn't healed. A small dark something was in there.

"What's that?" the blonde asked.

"A blocker. You remember those armbands of Pan? Gold somehow made bullets of the same kind. Whenever I try to get it out, it only bores it's way deeper into my flesh."

"Son of a bitch" Emma cursed.

Regina laughed a little and Emma felt herself smile too.

"I haven't had the chance to say thank you before" Regina said, her voice quiet, her eyes on the blonde, "but Emma, you saved my life. You even risked your own. For me"

"No big deal" the other woman put her off.

"Well, for me it was. So, thank you" Regina admitted and smiled at her and Emma couldn't look away anymore and grinned back, "Always."

* * *

**Autor's note:**

DM me for any questions or spelling/grammar mistakes you find. Next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Doctor Ruby

When Ruby came back both woman hat slept away, Regina's head leaning on Emma's shoulder, Emma's head on the wall behind her. Carefully Ruby woke them up.

"I have some burgers and fries and sandwiches for you. And strong coffee. I hope that will get you on your feet again."

"Thank you" Emma yawned and Regina who had woken up only now immediately brought some distance between them.

"Of course I brought you some new clothes too and enough water from the store to clean you up a little."

"Thank you," Regina looked at her dirty hands with disgust. "I think I'm gonna wash myself first."

That didn't surprised the other women. This time the brunette got on her feet more easily. The tiny bit of sleep seemed to help. Her steps however were still insecure and Emma got up to help her. However Regina stopped before she could reach her and leaned against the counter.

"I need to get that bullet out. I need my magic."

"Which bullet?" Ruby asked.

Regina looked at her and suddenly smiled. "That could work" she thought out loud.

"What?" the other women asked confused.

Regina pulled her shirt down her shoulder, "Do you think you can get that out, wolfie?"

Ruby stared at her in disbelief, "You want me to remove that? With my claws?"

"This bullet is constructed to block magic and it does. My magic, Emma's magic. But yours is different."

"Are you insane? It's not like Ruby has much sensitivity in her claws" the blonde replied. "She could kill you just by accident."

Now Ruby looked at Emma sulky, "Actually my paws are very sensitive and I think I could do it without bigger problems. But Regina, a wolfs scratch can turn you into one as well. And I think poking in a wound with my claw can be counted as that."

"I know how to prevent that from happening. So are we just going to stand around or...?"

"Remove the shirt and lay down there" Ruby instructed her and Regina did as said.

"What am I going to tell Henry if you don't make it?" Emma joked to distract herself from the sight of Regina in her bra.

"Shut up, Swan" the brunette countered before Ruby gave her something to bite on for when the pain got worse. Without asking Emma sat on Regina's other side, taking her hand.

Ruby closed her eyes and when she opened them again they shone golden. She wrinkled her forehead in concentration and now the other women could see how her nails turned to claws and … nothing more. Ruby smiled victorious but went serious again, bending over Regina. Her eyes still shone when she inspected the wound before she looked at Emma, "Pull it apart for me."

The blonde let go of Regina's hand and did as said, which made Regina wince.

"I need you to hold still" Ruby instructed her patient. Regina nodded. Her whole body cramped when Ruby started and her eyes filled with tears but she didn't make a move through that torture. She didn't even make a sound.

"I'm gonna pull it out now" Ruby informed her but when she began Regina cried out in pain and the other woman stopped.

"It feels like it's fighting against me" she observed. "Should I go one?"

Regina nodded, spitted out the piece of wood and said with a husky voice, "Don't stop regardless what I do."

Ruby just shot her a worried glance and went on and Regina started to scream and Emma wanted to cry, but then finally it was done and the brunette held up a bloody bullet. She stood up and put it on the counter.

"Stay there we're gonna irrigate that wound, than you can heal it" she told Regina. The other woman nodded, breathing heavily but then she looked at Emma and smiled slightly and suddenly Emma felt better.

"Today is not your day, isn't it?" she joked and Regina rolled her eyes at her.

"Having no magic, being tortured and almost executed? Experienced that before. What's new is you at my side" she replied. Ruby came back and irrigated the wound and Regina winced again but finally she could heal it and sat up.

"Alright then, let's find out if that imp has a shower here."

Ruby handed her two 10 liter water bottles and Emma took them without asking, while Regina had to carry shampoo, shower gel, towels and washcloths.

As it turned out Gold not only had a shower but a bathtub too.

"Does he live in here or what?" Emma asked surprised.

Regina already started to undress herself, "He stays overnight sometimes, I suppose."

The blonde put down the bottles, almost choking on the imagination of the brunette putting those clothes off for her. She asked, "You need any more help?"

The other woman looked over her naked shoulder, arching an eyebrow on her, "With washing myself? Do I look like a two-year-old?"

"Of course not" Emma unnecessarily replied and left the bathroom. Why had she even asked? Regina's answer had been obvious and made the blonde feel dumb when she just wanted to help. She knew how hard washing one's hair could be without somebody pouring the water over the head for oneself.

Ten minutes later when Emma already finished a burger and some fries she heard a thud and Regina cursing. She looked over to Ruby who was eating a burger too and headed to the bathroom, knocking on the door, "Want my help now?"

She heard Regina sigh, "Come in."

Emma didn't even got the idea to use magic to let the water flow over the body but that seemed to be exactly what Regina had done. No however she was wrapped in a towel and used magic to put the water back into the bottle she just knocked over. Her hair however was still full of shampoo. Hah, Emma knew it!

"Could you hold the bottle for me so I can rinse my hair?"

"Can't use magic for that?" Emma asked but took the water.

Regina kneeled in front of the bathtub bending over, "I have to use my hands to direct the water which I need to wash my hair. And I need to look at it to control where it's going. Something you would know if you'd take more magic lessons instead of wasting your potential."

"So you're not gonna even praise me for my outstanding performance today, teacher?" Emma bantered and Regina finished washing her hair before wringing it in another towel and sitting up. She looked at Emma, her eyelashes seemed even longer, little water pearls glistened on them but it were her eyes and their expression that always made Emma's heart flutter in her chest. Now the brown orbs shone with appreciation, "You outshone everyone today. Teleportation without learning it during a free fall, breaking a magic barrier, Rumpelstiltskin's barrier, mind you, just by will … That's one of the most impressive thing's I've seen in my life."

Emma wanted to say something back like, "You are the most impressive thing I've ever seen" but she just grinned at the other woman and said, "Well, having to save your life can be quiet motivating."

Regina got up, "Don't get used to it. That was an exception."

"Yeah, like when I saved you from that fire in your house, or from the people that wanted to lynch you after the curse broke, or from the soul eater that was after you, or ..."

"Fine" Regina rolled her eyes at her, "Thank you, _my savior_."

She left Emma to herself with her mind spinning around what the older woman just said. Usually being called the savior bothered Emma. That title brought responsibility with it, responsibility she never asked for and definitely never wanted. She felt cornered whenever that name fell, like everyone gathered around to put their hopes and dreams on her shoulders till she collapsed under the weight. However when Regina just called her _her_ savior Emma felt opposite -lighthearted actually. Helping Regina, seeing her happy, making her happy and if just by giving her an opportunity to be sassy, that's all the blonde wanted.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mines again

When Emma exited the bathroom, someone put new clothes for her on the bed in the back room of the shop. She quickly dressed herself and approached the other women. Regina was eating a sandwich while Ruby bend over a city map. Both looked up when Emma entered the room.

"I knew it would look good on you" Ruby smirked and Emma checked her reflection in the cabinet to her right. Usually she'd never wear such a low neckline but she had had no choice in this case as Regina already had picked the other shirt which would have looked causal on Emma but Regina made everything look hot anyway. Speaking of her, Emma felt her burning eyes on her body and when she dared to meet them she received a small smirk and her heart beat faster. No way Regina Mills had just complimented her looks!

"I think we should go. I don't get why nobody already found us here, considering the blood traces in front of the shop" Ruby interrupted this moment.

"You're right. We're shouldn't push our luck any further. Let's go" Regina agreed and got up. "Did you find a spot where we can start or search?"

The other brunette nodded, "As these are rivers from the underworld I think we need to search at the deepest point of Storybrooke which is ..."

"In the mines" Emma finished.

"More than that, it's exactly where we just came from. The ground of the abyss" Regina sighed. She suddenly looked so tired that Emma just wanted to get her a bed where she could rest till all of this was over. But she couldn't let the brunette out of her sight after what just happened. She wasn't safe till they would put an end to this nightmare.

"I'm gonna grab some flashlights. Eat up."

A few minutes later the three of them stood in the huge cave where Emma had saved Regina. They hid behind a big rock, Ruby was the one that had to look around if the air was clear of murderous villagers.

When she came back she wrinkled her nose, "I've heard and seen nothing but I can't smell something, only blood."

"Oh, well, how are we gonna get down there?", Emma looked at the gaping void and then to Regina.

"We have to climb", the brunette answered. When she noticed the shocked looks on the other women's faces she added, "It's not that deep. I pushed your boyfriend over once and he survived easily."

"He's not my boyfriend" Emma immediately opposed. Ruby at the same time choked, "You did what?"

"Never mind", the brunette responded and made her way over.

"You guys know what?" Ruby said, "I'm just gonna jump down and if one of you falls I'll catch you."

With that Ruby's eyes flashed. She looked down the abyss, took in every detail in the darkness and jumped. Emma's heart stopped till she heard Ruby call that she was okay.

15 minutes later the blonde reached the bottom too, where the other women were awaiting her.

"I hear water" Ruby said. "It's coming from this direction."

She went first, needing no flashlight with her wolf abilities. Soon they reached an entry to another cave. The water sounds became audible for Emma and Regina now too. Emma felt goosebumps rise and when she looked over to the other women they seemed to feel the change of air too. Ruby growled, her instincts kicking in.

"It's magic what we're feeling" Regina explained. "Old and powerful magic."

Ruby suddenly stopped, grabbing the other women by their arms and whispering, "Don't move."

They froze, trying to be as quiet as possible. Then they heard it. Somebody clearly was in there and when Emma heard right he or she was in pain. Without thinking twice she started to move again.

"Emma!" Regina hissed but the blonde didn't stop. The other women had no choice than to follow her.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry dearie

"One day she'll get herself killed, I swear" the brunette muttered. When Emma turned around the corner and left the other women's sight, that day seemed to have come earlier than expected as she immediately started to scream.

"Emma!" Ruby shouted and ran off using her supernatural speed. Regina was the only one that didn't walk right in that trap. She leaned against the cold stone wall and peeked around the corner where she saw an unconscious Emma, bleeding from a large wound on her forehead and Ruby in her wolf form growling deeply at someone Regina couldn't see from her viewpoint. But she didn't had to. The childish laugh was enough to recognize her former master that helped the mob at their attempt to kill her some hours before.

"Immobilize everyone that crosses your path. Sorry dearie."

A loud PENG echoed through the cave and Ruby who was midway through her jump was tossed aside like a doll, hitting the stone wall. Regina knew it was suicide going in there, facing the Dark One on her own. He apparently thought her dead. Why else hadn't he followed her anymore when she fell off that cliff? So showing him she wasn't would just led to him killing her once and for all. But then Regina saw Ruby's feet move slightly. And that gave her an idea. What if she pretended to be defenseless? What if she made him think he had all the time in the world killing her, while she distracted him so the other woman could attack him from behind? Yes, that could work.

She stepped in when Gold was aiming at Emma with a gun Regina recognized as the one he used on her.

"Stop!" she shouted and he looked up with surprise written all over his face.

"Regina, what an unfortunate surprise."

The brunette held her shoulder pretending the bullet to be still in there.

"Stop it, Gold. You want me not them."

The older men let out a laugh, however lowered the gun, "Oh Regina, I thought I taught you better than that. Playing the hero now? When the only reason you were hunted down this very morning was because you were and always be a villain?"

"I know I'm not a hero" Regina corrected him. "I'm far from it. But for the people I care about I would do anything."

"Dying too? 'Cause that's what is awaiting you fool."

Regina starred right back at him, seeing Ruby getting up in the corner of her eye.

"So I am the one that caused you the most pain, Rumpelstiltskin? How did I do that? Because I locked up your precious Belle over decades?"

Gold let out a high pitched laugh, "Oh Regina, your hybris kicked in too aready?"

He came nearer, "Let me tell you something. From your family, you are the one that hurt me the least."

Regina startled, "You aren't under this curse."

"Indeed" Gold agreed stepping nearer to rip her heart out. That was when Regina magically busted him away in Ruby's direction. The man quickly got on his feet again. However Ruby was faster. She jumped forward, plunging her long sharp fangs in his shoulder. He screamed, which was a sound Regina was sure she never heard before. She picked up the gun he dropped to the ground and without waiting another second she shot him. Ruby however still growled and didn't let go of his flesh between her fangs, even though he was defenseless now.

"Let him go" Regina ordered not daring to come near her. The werewolf looked at her with cold killer eyes but Regina starred back, not flinching at any growl Ruby let out. Finally she opened her mouth and let Gold's body drop to the ground. He however was still conscious, groaning in pain but Regina's first attention was directed at Emma.

"Emma, wake up" she said and patted the blonde's cheek. The large wound on her head was still bleeding heavily and Regina wanted to use her magic to heal it but there was dirt inside that she needed to get out first, so instead she made Emma sit up and lean against the wall.

"Ruby! Please take care of her" she ordered and saw the other woman walking over still in her wolf's form.

"Why aren't you turning back?" she asked confused. The brunette turned her left side to her. Regina didn't understand till she saw the wound.

"Damn this bullets" she cursed. "I'm going to pull it out. Please don't bite my hands off."

The werewolf growled annoyed and lay down. Regina however had to hold back the sandwiches she had eaten an hour before, when she put a finger in the wound. This might be the most disgusting thing she had to do. Ever. Finally she got it out and Ruby immediately turned back into her human form.

"Thanks" she sighed and Regina only nodded, a little bit green in her face.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know and I won't kill you. How does that sound to you?" she offered Gold who's powers we're blocked now. He didn't answer her, just looked at her in pain and Regina witnessed his transformation from the powerful Dark One to the coward he was a long time ago and never really stopped being. How he had survived all those years without his magic was a mystery to her. However she had too.

She kneeled down in front of him, grabbing his wrist, "Who's behind all this?"

"I don't know. I'm being controlled by my dagger" Gold hissed through clenched teeth.

"Where is it?" Regina wanted to know.

"I don't know" he winced.

"How do we stop this then?"

He groaned, "You'll need me and my dagger."

"Of course we do" Regina sighed annoyed, not sure if he just said that so they wouldn't let him die here alone. They had to save him anyway for Belle's sake. The librarian wouldn't forgive them. She was mostly helping them for his rescue and Regina had to admit she did a good job.

"Alright, we're taking you back to Belle. She can doctor you. But that bullet stays in there till we find your dagger. You'll be under it's control again if your magic doesn't stay blocked."

Gold nodded weakly and Regina called Belle. While she waited for the other woman to pick up she noticed blue light shining in the back of the cave. She made her way over and stopped in her tracks when she looked around the corner she hadn't noticed before.

"Regina? Have you found the place?" Belle's voice echoed through the cave. Regina cleared her throat, "Indeed, we have. These rivers … they're coming through portals."

"Portals to the underworld?" she asked, awestruck in her voice.

"Yes. Rumpelstiltskin says we need his dagger to close them. He doesn't know where it is? Any idea?"

"Rumple is alright? I thought he was under the curse too?"

"No, he's controlled by his dagger. So we need to find it. Soon. He's injured" she tried to give the bookworm a little motivation.

"Give him to me" Belle demanded and Regina sighed in annoyance, "Now is not the time for flirting."

"Just give him to me, Regina!"

Surprised by the sharpness in her voice Regina did as said. She stood near him, but was only paying attention to Emma who now was conscious again starring at her too.

* * *

**Author's** **note**: Chapter 8. That means we passed the middle of this story already. I'll still be posting every 1 - 3 days, so stay tunned.


	9. Chapter 9: Mnemosyne

"What did I miss?" she asked Ruby while she looked at Regina who was standing next to Gold.

"You missed how we defeated him. If I'm honest I don't remember much. I saw red. But anyway I got to bite him and I think Regina sort of shot him."

Emma's eyebrows raised till they almost met her hairline.

"However I'll walk over and ask her what's the plan now. Stay here" Ruby instructed her and she nodded not feeling strong enough to stand up. Her head was spinning and the only thing she wanted right now was to close her eyes and sleep.

When Ruby came back her eyes were glistening, "We have a plan. Stay here, keep your eyes open. We'll be back in some time. Call us when something's wrong."

Emma nodded and saw Ruby and Regina leave with Gold who was as insecure on his legs as she was feeling. Without noticing her eyes closed and she drove of to sleep.

* * *

Regina felt bad for leaving Emma behind but she had no choice. Bringing Emma out of here would cost them precious time. Time, Gold hadn't had left. He needed his magic to heal but they couldn't free him of the blocker till they possessed his dagger.

Belle was right with her assumption it would be nearer then they thought, because when Regina stopped at the cliff where they had a good sight on the portals she saw it. On the other side. In one of the rivers from the underworld.

Regina tried to use her magic to get the dagger put it didn't work. She cursed. No way they could get it. One drop of this magic water on their skin and they'd either forgot who they were or went mad by pain.

She gave up, letting herself sink to the ground like Gold had when she had let go of his arm.

"Memory potion" Gold muttered and Regina starred at him like he'd lost his mind.

"This is a totally different magic" she disagreed. "I don't think some memory potion can protect us from the virtue of mythological rivers."

"Make one", were his last words before he passed out.

In the mean time the other woman had called Belle and explained their situation. She put her on speaker.

"In which river is the dagger?"

"Um the left one" Ruby answered and Regina rolled her eyes even though she hadn't had a better answer.

"Be quiet for a second and concentrate, Ruby. Do you hear something?"

The brunette closed her eyes and her brow furrowed in concentration, "I hear crying."

Regina heard it too now. It seemed to get louder in every second of silence.

"From which direction?"

"The right one!" she answered, the voices so loud her ears started hurting.

"Than that's Acheron, which means the dagger is in Lethe" Belle concluded.

"How do we get it out?" Regina hurried to ask as the crying turned into screaming. Her heart suddenly weighed heavy in her chest.

"You need some kind of memory potion" Belle said. "I read about Mnemosyne, another river of the underworld. The river of memory. If you'd carry some water of it with you, you'll be safe."

"How do we get it?" Ruby wanted to know and Regina almost didn't hear her because the screams of many, many voices filled her ears now. She felt tears run down her cheeks and the weight that was pressing down on her chest made it almost impossible to breath. It was worse than when she lost Daniel, it was worse than when she thought she'd lost Henry, worse than when she killed her own father, worse than when she lost her mother-a kind of pain she never experienced before. It was like all of the misery she ever felt -at once.

That was the river! It made her feel this way!

"Are you okay? Regina!" she heard the other woman shout. Regina knew she needed to think clear. She needed to get rid of these emotions, so she did the one thing she knew would help -she grabbed in her chest and ripped her heart out. Finally she could breath again. When she looked down at the pulsing heart in her hand with it's black shadows where normal people only had red shining light, she got reminded why all of this was happening. Even though she never would admit it out loud, it really was her fault a revenge seeking mob almost murdered her this morning. If she only would have been stronger all those years ago... if she wouldn't have given in to the darkness... things would be different today. But still, she regretted nothing because that got her Henry and ...

"Are you okay? Regina?" Ruby repeated her question and when Regina met her gaze she seemed somehow worried. And like she was in pain too.

"I'm alright. What's the plan?", she wiped away the tears, embarrassed that she couldn't held it together.

"The plan is for you to get back to Gold's shop where Belle has a phial of that water he is using for special memory potions and then come back here so I can jump over there, get that damn dagger and we can close those portals."

Regina nodded and hurried over to Emma. She put her heart back in her chest and managed to concentrate despite of all those emotions. Looking at Emma somehow steadied her. Seconds later she stood in the pawnbroker' shop with the blonde at her feet.

The pain was gone immediately.

"Henry? Belle?" she called out and they came of the back of the shop.

"You need to clean Emma's wound. Her magic will heal her then. Where's the phial?" she instructed. Belle handed over the item and helped Henry pull Emma into a sitting position.

"Henry?" Regina asked again and her son looked up at her, only now noticing the wetness on her cheeks and her red eyes.

"Are you okay, mom?" he asked with concern. Regina laid an arm around his shoulder and walked with him to a corner of the shop.

"I will be. But I have a big task for you."

She ripped out her heart again, pressing it in Henry's palms, "Will you watch over it, till I come back?"

His eyes widened but he nodded, "Of course, mom. I'll protect it."

"Thank you, Henry", she kissed him on his forehead before she disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

**Author's** **note**:

Thank you all for your positive feedback. Next chapter will be up soon. If you have any questions, you can always pm me.


	10. Chapter 10: Who you gonna call?

When she reached Ruby again Gold's words were spinning in her head. He knew they needed this special water to escape the effects of Lethe. Nonetheless he still instructed her to _make_ potion. Maybe she needed to specialize it? Maybe she needed to connect it to Ruby?

"What are you waiting for? Give it to me" the brunette demanded, looking at Gold who was breathing flatly.

"It won't work yet. I'm going to need a hair of yours."

Ruby sighed and pulled one off her head.

"Now, another one when you're transformed" she instructed and Ruby turned. Carefully Regina ripped another one out before she put both of then in the phial that immediately lightened up. She tied it around Ruby's neck, then took a step back.

Without hesitation the werewolf jumped and Regina couldn't help but admire her trust and bravery. Surprisingly she grabbed the dagger and made it back without further problems. She dropped it and turned back.

"Alright, Miss Lucas, take the dagger and step away. You may be immune to the water, but I'm not."

Regina kneeled down before Gold trying to wake him up. He was the only one that knew how to close those portals. He didn't move. They needed to get this bullet out so his magic could heal him but Ruby had been drenched in the magic water, even though now only her hair was wet in her human form. However they couldn't risk Gold forgetting himself and the solution.

Regina sighed frustrated. There was no other way, they needed to get him to his shop, heal him and extract the bullet before they could go on.

Regina ignored the pain in her chest, the crying in her ears and concentrated. When she opened her eyes again they were in the bathroom where she imagined them to be. Ruby was right in the tub and Regina couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself for working this exactly.

"We need to wash of that water first" she told the other woman that looked around surprised. "Sit down. I'm gonna get some."

When she entered the back room of Gold's shop, Belle and Henry who Regina thought to be in the library flinched. Emma was laying in a bed, now yawning and waking up.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Henry finally asked.

"Belle, get the Fairy Godmother's wand. Henry, would you help me carry some bottles? Emma, I need your assistance."

The blonde opened her eyes immediately at Regina's voice and got to her feet.

Regina made sure neither Henry nor Belle entered the bathroom. She stepped in with Emma, handing the magic wand over as she wasn't sure it'd work in her hands. She herself tipped all five litters of the bottle over Ruby, making sure to wet every inch of her body just to be sure. Then she threw over a towel. Emma at the mean time had healed Gold who's breathing normalized again.

"Wake him up" Regina assigned and cleaned the dagger, making sure not to touch it with her bare skin. The moment he sat up she instantly started questioning him, "How do we close the portals?"

He blinked a few times adjusting him to the situation, then noticed the dagger in her hand. Finally he answered, "There's a gadget to extract the magic blocker in my safe. We'll need my magic to close them."

Regina grabbed his arm, getting him on his feet, "Fine, come with me."

"Where's the crocodile?!" someone suddenly screamed and Regina sighed annoyed while Gold took a step back. Then she remembered Henry and Belle still out there and immediately began to move. Emma right behind her, they met Hook in the entry of the shop. He was armed with a gun, pointing at Belle who shielded Henry with her body. With a flick of her wrist the weapon flew to the side, together with Hook who crashed into a big glass shelve. Regina looked surprised at Emma before she closed her son in her arms, "Are you okay?"

"I am. Thanks, mom"

"Thank you" Emma said to Belle for both of them before she went to check on Hook, to look what damage she had caused.

He was still breathing that's all Emma could detect with her small medical knowledge. Gold stepped in her view, looking down on his former enemy, "Fetter him."

The blonde didn't discuss that. He could have hurt Henry and till they cured him from this curse they needed to ban the danger he held.

When she looked up again she saw Regina talking to their son some steps away from the other's. They seemed to be in a very private talk and Emma kept watching from far.

"Belle, I need your assistance", she heard Gold say and turned around. He held out a small something that looked like a flashlight from Emma's viewpoint. His girlfriend helped him, doing what he instructed her to and within seconds the bullet was out of Gold's arm.

"It would have spared us lots of time and torture if we had this thing before" Ruby grunted, entering the room now too. Her eyes landed on Emma who tied up the bonds.

"You might wanna take his hook off if you want those to captivate him long enough" she suggested.

"Oh, yeah. Right", Emma waved with her hand and the hook appeared on the counter. Ruby just quirked an eyebrow at her. Usually the blonde only used her magic if there was no other option. It seemed Regina had quite an influence on her.

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked and got on her feet. They all gathered at the counter.

"I need to be at the clock tower as it's connected to the portals in the mines and you two", Gold looked at Emma and Regina, "need to watch over those portals, keeping anything in there that wants to come out."

"What do you mean by anything?" Emma asked uneasy.

"He means mythical creatures, monsters" Regina sighed.

"Indeed. When the gates between our worlds close I'm sure some try to use that to enter our realm in the last second."

Emma felt like she accidentally slipped into a Ghostbusters movie. Well, without those big backpacks and the cool music theme of course. She couldn't help but hum the catchy melody to herself.

The blonde could see how Regina who stood next to her bit her lip to hide a smile.

"So what are we waiting for?" Henry asked. "Let's help the people! Belle and I will figure a way out to cure the ones that already are under this curse."


	11. Chapter 11: Henry would love that

When they approached the portals Emma felt the change of air the same time she saw Regina's shoulders cave forward. When she met the brunettes eyes she saw what she herself felt too -pain. Regina noticed her gaze and immediately regained her normal posture, her face a mask. Her eyes focused on the portals.

"What did I miss? How did you get the dagger?" Emma broke the silence, trying to distract herself.

"Miss Lucas jumped over there, through one of those portals and got the dagger" Regina explained. Her voice was quiet.

"How did you protect her from the influence of the water?" the blonde wanted to know.

"We made a special memory potion with ingredients from Gold's shop. However there was only one dose" the other woman answered.

The pain got worse with every second the stood near those portals. Emma felt tears welling up. All those painful memories she pushed to the back of her head emerged now. And there were lots of them.

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and it all became better.

"Use your magic to shield you" Regina instructed her. "Imagine all the good things you experienced blocking the painful ones. Like a barrier around you."

Emma looked at Regina and took one breath. She exhaled, letting go of all the pain and misery she felt, replacing it with something better. Something she felt whenever she looked at Regina.

"Thank you" the blonde said but didn't let go of the other woman's hand.

Regina nodded, holding on to her as well.

"Ya know ..." Emma started, her gaze fixed on the swirling light, "when all of this is over. Why don't we go out for dinner?"

She could feel Regina's gaze on her, hot and burning and suddenly felt the need to fill the silence, "I think Henry would love that."

"He would, indeed" Regina smirked. Emma couldn't help but feel like the brunette was aware of her intentions all along. She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Do you mind eating at my place? I have a new recipe I wanted to try out for so long. And as half of the town wanted to see me dead today, I don't think Granny's would be the right place to eat" Regina suggested.

"Yeah, of course. I'd love that" Emma replied, looking at the brunette and smiling widely.

Regina smiled back and opened her mouth to say something, when her phone's ringtone interrupted her. She looked at the display, a frown on her forehead.

"Henry, is everything alright?"

Emma couldn't hear what his answer was but she saw all she needed to know in the change of Regina's expression. The frown deepened, the light in her eyes vanished, her fists clenched.

The call ended. The brunette looked up at Emma, small tears glistening in her eyes now.

"They have Henry."

Emma's heart stopped for a second, "What? What are we gonna do?"

"Not we. I" the other woman corrected her. "It's me they want."

"No! This is suicide, Regina!" Emma protested, begging the brunette with her eyes to let her help her.

"Someone has to stay and watch the portals, Emma" Regina reminded her. Emma knew she already made her decision but there was no way she would let her sacrifice herself.

"Regina, please, let me help you! We're gonna figure something out. There has to be another way!"

The other woman's eyes softened, "I'm sorry, Emma. We have no time to find it."

"But … I am the savior, I have to do something!"

"You're not my savior Emma. More than that, you saved the people from me" Regina reminded her, shooting her a sad smile before she disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

"Regina!" Emma shouted angry and ready to follow her. But it was just like fate was pulling them apart because the moment the blonde closed her eyes to concentrate a deep howl echoed through the cave. Emma's eyes flew open. There was a huge animal on the other side of the portals watching her.

"What the ..."


	12. Chapter 12: Magic wristbands

Regina appeared right in front of the mayor's office where they wanted her to come. She found herself eye to eye with Snow. When she looked around she saw Henry at David's side which usually was a calming sight. Just not today.

"You" Snow hissed through clenched teeth. "You killed my farther!"

"Actually that was Sidney" Regina overplayed the fear she was feeling. She was powerless against them. She couldn't hurt them but they were going to hurt her.

Regina wasn't prepared for the fist that punched her jaw. Her magic flared up in response but she took a calming breath and concentrated on the pain to steady herself.

"Mom!" Henry shouted and Snow ordered, "Put him away. He doesn't need to see this."

In this moment Regina knew the real Snow White was still in there. Some part of her still cared for her grandson.

"This is for you forcing me to give my daughter up!" she yelled and Regina didn't stop the next punch. This one she partly deserved. It was because of her curse that they had felt the need to send Emma away to save them all. _But_ that had been their decision. Regina would have never hurt a child, not even the Charming's offspring. However, she didn't regret anything she did because it brought her here. It gave her Henry and even Emma, who she never thought she would want in her life.

Now though, it seemed the past caught up with her again, like it always did. It was like the word evil was and would always be the first thing people associated with her. No matter how many good things she did, how many people she saved, how many sacrifices she made, she would never be good enough for them. They would always be remembered of the pain she had brought and the misery she had conflicted. And the worst part was, she couldn't even blame them because she had felt the same way about Snow for decades and it had needed Henry's love and believe in her and Emma's trust so she could overcome that all and become the person she wanted to be.

"Stop it!" a female voice screamed and the person it belonged to made her way through the crowd. Snow and David who had been pulling out weapons surprisingly did as said.

"It's not fair what you are doing" Belle protested. Regina furrowed her brow. Did the brunette really think she could stop a curse with words?

"It's not fair?" Snow asked unbelieving.

"Exactly. I understand that you suffered under Regina's reign but I did too. She locked me up in her castle then in a cell for almost 30 years! Why are you getting your revenge but not me?"

"We all are getting it" David corrected her.

"Now we're not! I want her to suffer from _my_ hand! I want to look her in the eyes and see her pain" Belle growled and Regina was surprised by the outstanding acting skills the bookworm showed. At least she hoped she was acting, if Belle was under the curse too now, Regina should consider running away again. But she needed to find Henry first.

"She's right! You may have been hunted by her and be kept apart but my wife died from her hands!" someone shouted.

"She killed my father who wouldn't tell her where you were hiding!" another voice accused her. More and more people started to agree with Belle and Regina knew that this might be her only chance to escape but she didn't know where they had taken her son. She couldn't risk him getting hurt so she stayed, trying to gather some more information.

"Quiet!" David screamed but he had to get on top of his truck and scream again for the people to actually do that.

"So what's your idea then?" Snow asked.

Belle held something in the air that looked a lot like the wristband Pan had developed. "This is a magic wristband that was made to suppress ones magic but with a bit improvement from me it now restrains the magic from one forever."

That was a big, fat lie. Regina was sure of that. Belle didn't know enough about magic to accomplish that. Not even Rumple could do that. Or maybe he could and Regina just didn't know of it?

"But how does that help us?" Snow questioned impatiently.

Belle's gaze met Regina's, "We take her magic from her and use it to make her suffer like we did."

She opened her backpack, revealing many more wristbands.

"If we ourselves put them on we can make her feel our pain. We can make her suffer like we did. Every one of us. Everyone gets their revenge" she explained.

Snow didn't look convinced so Belle put a wristband on herself and then walked over putting one on Regina as well.

"Play along" she whispered.

Regina nodded slightly. Apparently Belle had a plan. She could just hope for it to work out. Her shoulders slumped the moment the black leather met her skin and when Belle took a few steps and lifted her arm her open palm facing Regina, the former evil queen fell to her knees wincing in pain which transformed to screaming when the librarian stepped closer.

Belle led her hand sink, turning to the people, "See?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

This chapter may have not been very romantic but still, happy Valentines Day to all of you!


	13. Chapter 13: Don't mess with Emma

Emma cursed. How could Regina be so stupid? Sacrificing herself like she was replaceable... They would have found a way if she just had stayed a little longer. But whenever it came to someone she loved being in danger she seemed to forget that she usually was a smart person. Now, Emma could only hope Regina was safe because that thing that growled at her from the other side of the portal sure as hell would kill her if she would look away for just one second.

Suddenly she regretted not paying attention when they spoke about mythology in history. Maybe then she would have known what she was facing and how she could protect herself from it. At the moment Emma just stood there shaking in fear but trying not to show it.

The thing however didn't make a move. It just watched her through burning red eyes as if it was studying her, trying to make out her weakness.

"Just go back wherever you came from and everything's fine. Nobody gets hurt." Emma tried to overplay her fear but when the thing responded with a growl that almost sounded like a laugh she was sure she was going to die in here.

The blonde tried hard to remember what Regina had taught her but when she thought about her, the fear only got worse. Regina could be dead by now. If that would have been the only way to protect Henry she would have done it, Emma was sure. And Henry… what if he got hurt trying to protect her? What if the people she loved most in her life were gone? What if she was alone again?

Suddenly Emma snapped out of this state. She wasn't sure what it was that woke her but it saved her life. She jumped aside the moment the creature landed where she was standing a moment ago. Without thinking Emma shot a magic blast at it that threw it against the wall opposite her. Red eyes started at her and Emma felt the doubts and the fear creeping back in again. Then realization hit her like a train -the creature made her feel all of that. Somehow its presence was enough to got her hands shaking.

"Fuck off" she shouted getting angry. She was wasting her time here while Henry and Regina needed her. She shot at it again. It easily jumped aside.

Then a second howl resonated in the cave and when Emma quickly looked aside another monster observed her through the swirling golden circle.

"Are you kidding me?!", she totally was going to strangle Gold when she was getting out of here. As if he had heard her, the portals suddenly started to close. But now there was the problem of getting the thing on her side of the portal back to it's.

"C'mon buddy, don't you wanna go back home? I imagine it being warm in there, not as cold as Storybrooke. You know, it's not that great here anyway. Just a boring small town in Maine that you cant leave cause there's no magic on the other side of the city border. I'm sure you'll miss your friends too if … things like you have them" Emma rambled.

The creature just growled deeply.

"Okay so no peaceful departure then" the blonde noted. She began walking towards the edge when the monster suddenly started chasing her. She threw herself on the ground shooting in the air above where the creature was, ready to slit her throat.

The next moment there was nothing, just dust that trickled down on a heavily breathing Emma.

She got up coughing, turning to the closing portals directing her words towards the other creature that was still watching her,

"See? That's what you get when you mess with me."

Emma left the cave as soon as the portals were closed. She tried to teleport herself but she couldn't really concentrate on it, so she just ran and climbed and ran till she had a phone connection again and called Regina.

"Emma?" Regina picked up the call and the blonde couldn't answer at first as tears were welling up in her eyes when she heard the brunette sounding well and not in danger at all.

"Emma, are you alright?" Regina asked concerned.

"Yeah. Yes. Are you?" Emma managed to answer.

"I am. Belle helped me. She and Henry found a way to cure the people. I was going to call you just now actually. Ruby told me the portals are closed already."

"They are" Emma confirmed. "Is Henry okay? Where are you? I'm coming over."

"At the town hall. See you in a minute?"

"Probably half an hour. I'm still in the mines."

"Where exactly?" Regina asked.

"The abyss. I just climbed the wall."

"Oh Emma" Regina sighed sounding just slightly annoyed. Seconds later a cloud of purple smoked appeared a few meters ways from the blonde.

"Oh hi" she stumbled surprised.

"I thought you knew how to teleport yourself by now" Regina teased, grabbing Emma's arm.

Moments later she found herself again in the town hall.

"I do, I just couldn't concentrate" Emma defended herself.

Regina looked her up and down. She noticed the dirt and the dust and her eyes went soft "Let's get you under a shower. You had a long day. I'm going to ask Gold if we can already use the water again. He's working on a spell to extract the magic."

"Is that the way you cured the people too? Extracting the magic from them?"

Regina nodded, "We have a smart son."

"That we do" Emma smiled.

While the brunette was leaving the hall, Mary Margret and David entered it running over to their daughter.

"Emma!" her mother exclaimed coming in for a hug but the blonde quickly took a step back and got a look full of hurt from her.

"Dirty" she explained brushing off some former monster particles from her chest. She couldn't tell them the real reason why she didn't wanted to hug, why she couldn't even look them in their faces without getting angry.

_They were under a curse, Emma. They're not responsible for their actions._

But somehow they were. And somehow Emma couldn't forgive them as easily as it seemed Regina had done. Whenever she looked at her mother she just found herself back in the moment were that arrow had hit Regina. Her face full of surprise before she fell. How could they call theirselves heroes when it just needed some magic water for them to become leaders of a killer mob?

"Are you okay, Emma?" David asked putting an arm around his wife. The blonde wanted to say something like "I'm okay," and leave them till the anger bubbling inside her started to fade but she couldn't help herself and snapped, "It was not my son you threatened to hurt to make Regina surrender. Oh wait, it was."

Her parents looked at her in shock not really knowing what to say.

"We never would have hurt Henry, Emma" Snow said sincerely. Her voice was quiet like she was embarrassed to even have to say such a thing out loud.

"Then why would you think Regina had surrendered if she didn't think you had it in you?"

"Is everything alright?" somebody interrupted them and without looking Emma recognized the husky voice. She turned around to find the brunette standing 5 feet away from them, Henry at her side.

"All good" Emma obviously lied. "Let's go home."

She put a hand on Regina's back guiding her and Henry away. Partly because she wanted to hurt her parents by making clear that she didn't need them to feel home but mostly because she couldn't stand seeing Regina looking so vulnerable around them. Maybe she too hadn't forgiven Mary Margret and David just yet.


	14. Chapter 14: Special Occasion

When they arrived at 108 Mifflin Street the first thing Regina did was getting a fresh towel and clothes for Emma.

"You can use the bathroom upstairs if you want" the brunette offered.

Emma smiled thankful, but still seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm going to start preparing dinner" Regina informed her, hoping it would take some of the tension away. But the other woman only nodded, heading upstairs.

Regina sighed heavily.

"Are you okay, mom?" Henry suddenly asked from behind and made her jump.

"Henry!", Regina turned around a hand on her fast beating heart. Her heart that was in her chest again because Henry managed to hide it somehow before he got captured. If it weren't for him Regina wouldn't be standing here right now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to scare you" he immediately apologized, looking scared himself.

"No, it's alright. I just didn't hear you" Regina explained while regaining her posture. He followed her into the kitchen where she started preparing dinner. That he helped her without being asked to only showed her how concerned he was about her.

They worked in silence till Regina finally turned around, drying her hands on a towel.

"I'm okay, Henry. Stop worrying about me."

He looked at her with his big brown eyes. Eyes that belonged to a 15-year-old already. A really smart 15-year-old that could look right through her lies.

"You're not. And you don't have to be. Just talk to me … or Emma if that's easier for you" he insisted.

"Henry, I.."

"I'm worried about you, mom" he interrupted. Henry took her hand in his, a small gesture that still made Regina's heart ache a little as it hasn't always been like that.

"You've always told me to talk to you or to Dr. Hopper and now I want you to talk to somebody about what happened" he said holding onto her till she finally nodded.

"Now are we going to finish those enchiladas or what?", Regina nudged his shoulder. He smiled at her, "Sure."

While Henry made the batter for the tortillas Regina watched the meat for the stuffing that was cooking in the pan. Her mind however wandered back to what she had gone through that day. Some bad memories had come back again, accompanied by the anger, the sadness and the feeling for revenge that she had given in a long time ago. Regina felt like this single day had put her way back on her path to become the person she wanted to be. A good person. The mom Henry deserved. The friend Emma wanted. She really wanted to push back those bad thoughts that still crept back in her head whenever she allowed herself to look back on the events of the day. She feared they might help that part of her she was fighting so hard every day getting the overhand again. The part that told her to show everyone what they got from messing with her. That craved for the feeling of their pounding hearts in her hand just so she could crash them.

"You guys need any help?" Emma startled her. Regina cursed herself when Henry's anxious expression returned.

"Yes, thank you. Would you mind setting up the table, please?" Regina overplayed it.

"No problem" Emma smiled but the brunette still could see the glance she exchanged with their son.

Half an hour later they all sat together eating.

"You did very well, Henry. Those tortillas are perfect" Regina praised him.

"Thanks, mom. I learned from the best" he complimented her.

When they finished, Regina got up to bring the desert.

"Do you need some help?" Emma offered, already on her feet.

"Yes, thank you" she smiled.

"Could you please get some spoons and plates? In the drawer over there" Regina assigned the blonde.

"What did you make for dessert?" she heard her ask while she bowed over to get the plates from the bottom. Regina was distracted by the sight for a moment. She had borrowed Emma some of her clothing and even though their bodies were quite different they still fit on the right places. Regina quickly caught herself again, "We're going to eat apple strudel with vanilla ice cream."

"Sounds perfect" Emma smiled.

"Don't get used to it. This is a special occasion. Otherwise I wouldn't allow such unhealthy food in my house" Regina replied halfway serious.

Emma turned around, "Special occasion?"

"Yes, we broke that curse, remember?" she answered, knowing that that wasn't what the blonde wanted to hear. Agreeing to have Emma over for dinner had seemed so easy earlier. It wasn't the first time she ate with them but somehow this was different because they both knew she wasn't only here for Henry.

"Sure, the curse", the other woman's smile faded and Regina had to turn away.

She put a piece of cake on each plate and let Emma add the ice cream before she sprinkled some cinnamon over every meal.

Henry immediately noticed that something was off but knew better than to ask and risk Regina snapping at him. So instead he pretended everything was alright.

"This is delicious, mom! Can I have this for my birthday too? And Christmas!"

Regina couldn't help but smile, "Sure. As I told Emma before it's only for special occasions."

"Is me getting good grades in my final exams a special occasion too?" Henry asked cheekily.

"Don't overplay your cards, Henry" Regina warned him. "

"I was just asking" Henry shrugged but was smart enough to stop when being told to.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

While you wait for the final chapter, make sure to check out the one shot I wrote about Regina and Snow finally getting closure with the past. I'd be happy about some feedback :)


	15. Chapter 15: Kiss and make up

After they finished their meal and cleaned the dishes Emma wasn't sure if she was supposed to leave or if Regina maybe wanted to talk to her. Henry who had been yawning since dessert excused himself and went upstairs to rest for the night. Before that however he had had a short talk with her about Regina. He was worried about her and asked Emma to try to talk to her. So she sat down on the coach now sipping on a glass of wine Regina had offered her, even though she would much rather prefer a beer. Finally the other woman took a seat next to her. She still wore the shirt and the jeans Ruby had organized them and she looked damn hot in them. Who was Emma kidding? Regina looked breathtaking all the time.

"So … you wanna talk about today?", Emma put her glass down.

"Do you not like the wine? I think I might have a beer in the fridge if you'd prefer that" Regina ignored her question.

"I'm good thank you. The question is, are you?" the blonde tried again.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Emma wanted to scream in frustration. Today the brunette and her went to hell and back and they were so close like never before and now Regina treated her like she'd treat a stranger on the street. They were supposed to be friends at least.

"Right. Because you always are so jumpy. Henry told me he is worried about you, Regina. Just talk to me."

"I said I'm fine, Emma", Regina sounded annoyed and the blonde would have believed her if it wasn't for her superpower.

"You can lie to everyone else but not to me, you know that. So please tell me what's going on?"

She could see the conflict in the older woman's eyes, "You wouldn't understand it."

"Try me."

Regina sighed and emptied half of her glass before she finally started to speak, "I feel her fighting against me. Everyday is a battle inside of me. And today she almost won."

"Who?" the blonde carefully asked.

"The Evil Queen."

She put her glass down and began fidgeting with the her fingers, a gesture Emma had never seen Regina do before.

"That moment they had me surrounded right before Gold blocked my magic … I almost lost control … she almost controlled me" the brunette confessed.

"But she didn't"

"That's not the point, Emma"

"Isn't it? You fight, you win. Even when you were in serious danger today she didn't come through."

"But how can I ever be truly happy when that part of me is present all the time? How can I ever let my guard down, how can I let somebody in without putting them in danger? How can I let somebody

... love me?", the last sentence was so quiet Emma wasn't sure Regina actually said it.

"You don't have to answer these questions on your own, Regina. I'm with you."

Emma put a hand on the other woman's arm. Regina looked up and their eyes met and for a moment Emma thought she would kiss her but suddenly the brunette got up, shaking her hand off her arm.

She didn't look at her when she said, "I think you should go."

"What?" Emma didn't understand what went wrong. Was it something she said?

"You heard me. Please go. It's late."

What a lame excuse, especially for Regina's standards.

"Yeah sure", she got up.

"You don't need to show me to the door. I know the way", Emma wasn't sure why she felt so hurt and angry. Maybe because she was tired and had a long day too. And nobody had asked her how she felt about all that. When she stormed outside she immediately noticed she forgot her jacket inside. But Emma had pride and she surely wouldn't go back in for a fucking jacket. However when she checked her pockets and couldn't find her key she had no other choice.

So Emma reluctantly turned around and knocked on the door. It immediately opened.

"I think I forgot …", warm hands pulled her closer and soft lips pressed theirselves on hers. Emma froze on the spot. Her brain couldn't wrap itself around what was just happening. Suddenly Regina took a step back and Emma put her fingers to her lips still feeling Regina's warm kiss on them.

"Why?" she just asked not sure what to think of this. Regina kissing her… that was what her dreams were made of but it didn't seemed like the right moment for that. Regina was not the type for kiss and make up. Or maybe she was but Emma definitely wasn't.

The brunette was quiet for a moment before she looked Emma in the eyes, her gaze soft and so vulnerable that Emma forgot how to breath for a second, "I'm so tired of standing in the way of my own happiness. And you, Emma, you make me happy."

Now Emma was the one that closed the gap between them. Kiss and make up didn't sounded so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thank you guys so much for reading!

This story now has come to an end but you can be sure there are gonna be more SQ fanfics. At the moment I'm writing on two at the same time.

**1\. "Storybrooke Shipping War"**

In which Regina and Emma discover what consequences a simple admitment can have, what it meams to become part of an OTP and how far people go to make their one true pairing cannon.

**2\. "The Gold Case" **(although that name is going to change) -AU

Agent Regina Mills is in charge of a task force working against the biggest cartel in town, while also being the single mom of a son who keeps challenging every rule she sets.

Enter Emma Swan, a stubborn suspect (who may or may not be flirting with her). Right now she's not only her best chance to somehow get to the ring leaders but also the one who just caught Regina's son sneaking into a casino for no apparent reason.

Now that her two worlds run the risk of colliding, a wild spirited sister who just jumped back into her life out of nowhere, a new coworker distracting her best agent Ruby Lucas and a possible mole in the agency appear because things just aren't challenging enough already.

If you wanna be noticed when I post again, you can follow me.

I'm also looking for a beta if you are one or maybe know somebody.


End file.
